The Cullen's own Cupid
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: IT'S VALENTINES DAY! What happens when Carlisle has to go out of town on this specail holiday. Why does it matter so much to Esme? Why is this date specail for them? What do the boys get the girls? *All human*


Third Person POV

It was Valentines Day in the Cullen home and the men were buzzing about trying to finish last minute gift preparations. This holiday was a competition between the men…..well every man except for Carlisle. Every year they worked extremely hard to out do their dad's gift, but Carlisle always got the biggest "AWE" with his gifts for Esme.

The last three years had been his best. One year he gave her a white dress. It was simple and sweet. He won because he designed the dress himself and had it made for her. Both their names were even on the tag. That was a big "AWE" factor with the girls.

The next year he gave her a simple sliver necklace. It was a compass and on the back it said "There are no shortcuts to anywhere worth going." He told her that "I gave you this because of the long journey we've been on together and also to represent the challenges ahead of us. What ever happens I know I can bear through it with you by my side." This got the "AWE" factor and a few tears.

Last year he gave her a painting. But not just any painting, it was a painting of them on their wedding day. He painted the picture himself. It was immaculate. Carlisle copied off the picture that was taken of them when they were saying their vows. It was a close up of their faces. Esme was looking up at Carlisle; Carlisle was looking down at Esme. They both look ungodly beautiful and not to mention the sun was setting perfectly behind them. That was a gigantic "AWE" from all the women in the house.

Carlisle always won the "AWE" contest even though he didn't play. He would always tell his sons "Boys, Valentines day is not a competition. It is a time to express your gratitude to the woman you love." None of that mattered to the boys. They were angry that they always lost. However, this year Carlisle had to go out of town and would not be back until the 15th.The boys new this was there chance to win.

They had been working extra hard to make their father feel horrible when he got home. Each one new it was low…but they had to do it….I mean he wins every year. They did feel bad for Esme though this is the first Valentines Days she's ever spent without Carlisle. However, she would never tell him she was hurt by this….it was something he couldn't control.

Just then the girls arrived home from the spa. It was their Valentines treat from all the men…even Carlisle. Rose was wearing her black dress with a red sash. Alice was wearing her clingy little pink dress with the ribbon that falls right below the bust. Bella was wearing a blue dress that Alice picked out for her.

Then finally poor Esme was wearing the dress he designed along with the necklace. Her curls were clamped up at the top of her head in a clip. This was the way her hair always was before Carlisle came home. He hated it that way. Her children all thought she wore it up that way just so he could take it out of the clip when he came home. She put on a fake smile, but her children could tell that there was sadness in her eyes.

Soon after the arrival of the girls the boys presented their gift to Esme. There were three chocolate roses and a sweet mom card. Her boys always got her chocolate roses. This brought a real and authentic smile to her face. Then the Emmett, Jasper, and Edward looked at their wives and said in unison "Your Gifts are in our rooms." Before you knew it three very excited girls ran up the stairs, leaving their husbands and mother behind.

Rosalie's POV

I ran upstairs to the room I share with Emmett. I flung open the door and in the center of the room there was a giant blown up picture of Emmett. The cardboard version of my husband was holding a humongous teddy bear with a note that said….

_A Teddy Bear from your Teddy Bear_

_Love Ya Babe,_

_Emmett_

It was the sweetest and the cutest thing he has ever done for me.

Bella's POV

I ran up to Edward room to receive my Valentines Day gift. I peaked inside the room and saw oodles and oodles of chocolate heart boxes. Attached to one boxes was a note from Edward. It said….

_The sweetest thing _

_For my_

_Sweet Thing_

_Love Always,_

_Edward_

Alice's POV

I walked slowly up to my room….which was unlike me…..but this time I really want to build up my anticipation. Soon the anticipation became too great and I blotted to my room. I opened the door and saw hundreds of balloons on my floor and my ceiling. Each one said something like "Jasper loves Alice" or "I love Alice" or Alice and Jasper Forever." Then I walked over to the bed and saw a heart shaped dish full of pink, red, and white M and M's. Each one said Jasper and Alice on them. I picked up the card and it said…

_I think I'll let the balloons_

_And the M and M's_

_Speak for themselves._

_Love,_

_Jazzy _

Esme's POV

I sat myself down in Carlisle's favorite chair. I could hear the screams of each one of my daughters…and daughter-in-law. I smiled, remembering the days when I would scream like that at anything Carlisle gave me.

Soon each one of them came running downstairs. They were showering my sons with kiss and "Oh my gosh thank you" and "That was so sweet." I listed as each of them told the other what they had received. While the boys watched in pride. I was excited to hear about the goodies that had been given.

"Wow" I replied from my chair "Girls they sound beautiful."

Suddenly, the happy moment stopped. All of the girls looked in my direction. Then they all ran towards me, each one wrapping a set of arms around my neck or shoulders.

"Oh Esme" Alice cried.

"Were SO sorry" Bella wailed next.

"What are you sorry about" I responded.

"That we were bragging about our gifts" Rosalie said.

"And you didn't get one" Bella said.

"Your Valentine isn't even here" Alice sniffled.

"Oh girls," I replied "that's the price you pay when your married to a doctor. They have crazy secludes and are called to work and out of town all the time. I'm really alright." I smiled a fake smile for truly it wasn't alright. This day was special not just because it was Valentines Day but because…..

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. I shook out of the girls iron grasp to open the door. When I opened the door a delivery man was standing there. Who would becoming over this late at night.

"Package for an Esme Cullen" he said in a perky voice

"I'm Esme Cullen" I replied.

"These were sent special delivery just for you" he smiled "We even have a special note just for you too." He handed me the package and letter and I took it inside. When I got inside I saw what an amazing gift it was. It was a white rose and a red rose. However, the unique part was that the stems were intertwined. They were from Carlisle… I knew it. Then I picked up the card.

"Read it out loud mom….read it out loud" Alice begged

"Alright…alright I will" I replied "It says…."

_To My Esme,_

_For this Valentines Day I would like to tell you that you are…_

_The crème in my coffee_

_The sun in my sky_

_The song that I sing_

_The chocolate to my peanut butter _

_The stars at nights_

_You are…_

_My Heart_

_My Soul_

_My Compassion_

_My Drive_

_My Love _

_My Wife_

_My Everything_

_My Esme_

_I will love you for forever and always_

_Love,_

_Your Carlisle_

I began to tear up at the fact he remembered to give me a gift. He didn't need to do that. Then the room burst in to "AWE that's so sweet." The doorbell rang again. I opened the front door and stand there was my Carlisle…he was home.

"Esme" he whispered as I flung my arms around him and he pulled me in to a kiss. We pulled away at the same time. I stared into his gold eyes and laid my head on his chest.

"Do you like the gift" he asked

"I love the gift" I replied.

"Do you know what it stands for?" I shook my head no. "Well, I thought an unusual set of roses. The red rose stand for romance. It is also a classic. The White one stands for true love. Everyone knows you are my true love. The stems are intertwined like we are. Again the room burst in to "AWE."

"I have one more gift for you" He smiled

"No, Carlisle No"

"Yes, I insist" he pulled out a box

I opened it and inside the box was a diamond heart tennis bracelet. It was so beautiful and I loved it.

Jasper's POV

"HE WENT TO JARED" Alice screamed

"God Damn it" Emmett whispered "He went to Jared."

"How can we top that" Edward added

We couldn't believe it after all that planning we still lost. How dare he be so romantic? He wasn't even here…and he still won. I can't believe this.

"Well done dad" I said "you won again."

"Won what?" Rosalie asked

"The best gift competition" Emmett explained

"THIS WAS A COMPETITION" Alice yelled

"I wasn't apart of it" Carlisle said in his defense. Then the commotion started between all of us except for Carlisle and Esme. Everyone was yelling at each other.

"Why are you even here?" Edward asked "you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"I couldn't leave my wife alone on our anniversary" Carlisle said as he put an arm around Esme "What kind of husband would I be."

We all knew that our parent's anniversary was close to Valentines Day. However, none of us knew that it was actually on the holiday itself. I was shocked. Why my parents get married on a holiday?

"WAIT!!!!! Does that mean you get a gift on Valentines Day?" I was the most random question at the most random time.

"You don't get gifts?" Carlisle asked

"Nope" I replied "Do you?"

"Yes actually" Carlisle smiled "I receive a scrapbook page every year."

Just then Esme pulled out a scrapbook with both their names on it. Each page was filled with what had happened to them that year. It seemed like more of a News Years thing, but then again my family does do things differently. The scrapbook dated back to the day they first meet….February 14, 1990.

"Mom, Dad do you have a special tie to this date" I asked.

They both smiled at me and then at each other. "Yes, yes we do Jasper" my mom explained "this was the date of the first and the second time we met."

"Don't forget the fateful third time." my father chuckled "I also proposed on this day. Then a year later we were married on this day."

"Then in that following year this was also the day we received the paper work making you officially our children" Esme added in.

"How long have you been married?" Bella asked

"Nine years." My mother smiled as my father kissed her on the cheek.

"This day hold a lot of memories, love." my dad whispered in to my mother's ear.

"Yes, it does Carlisle, yes it does." My mother whispered back.

Then he sat down in his chair and patted his lap for Esme to come sit down. I smiled as I watched my mother climb on to his lap and in to his arms. He pulled the clip out of her hair like he did every day after he came home. She laid her head down against his chest. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep. Soon Alice began to drift, Bella fought to stay awake, and rose began to use Emmett as a human pillow. We all made our way upstairs to bed.

I realized something this Valentines Day. My father was right. This day is about love and not competition and the best person to show that was Carlisle Cullen himself. He loves his wife more than anything. He's her Cupid.

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE, CARSMECARLISLExESME**


End file.
